


Rain

by Itsuptomenow



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Multi, Other, Rain, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsuptomenow/pseuds/Itsuptomenow
Summary: Who might you meet on a rainy day such as today?





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Doctor Who one shot, please enjoy ^-^

_The rain outside is louder than usual. You glance out the window and see that it’s coming down in sheets. So hard you can barely make out the other houses on the street. You know it seems silly, but you have a strong desire to go for a walk. You sit and ponder this idea. How bad would it really be? It’s just water._

_You grab your coat and shut the door behind you. Outside the rain hits your harder than expected. But still the desire to walk burns on and you make your way down the street. No one else seems to be out. There are no cars in sight. Most people are probably playing it smart, staying in to watch tv or staying late at work, not wanting to drive in this weather._

_Despite the rain, it’s relatively bright out. Maybe only 6 o'clock in the evening. As you walk you watch the rain bounce off the parked cars on the street. You listen to it hitting the metal. Your thoughts are completely consumed by the rain. It’s a beautiful phenomenon. Rain is just another one of the cycles in life. Rain falls down, evaporates, and then rains down again._

_So consumed by your thoughts, you don’t even realize how far you’ve walked. Now several blocks away from home, you get the feeling you’re being watched. You stop and look around. Nope, no one. There isn’t anyone around. And yet, you don’t feel alone. One last look around and you continue on your way. Not sure where you’re going, but knowing you need to walk._

_The rain doesn’t let up. The whole entire time it stays constant. The leaves on the trees sway slightly in the soft breeze. The sound of it mixed with the rain is almost like nature’s soundtrack. You smile to yourself. Enjoying this moment, without any other cares in the world. But then you feel it again. Someone else is here with you. But where?_

_You take a moment to stop. Having been so focused by the rain and the trees and nature, you didn’t even see him. Further up the road, there’s a man in a suit. Just standing in the rain. And wait…it couldn’t be? He’s looking in your direction. You look behind you just to make sure, but no one else is there. He’s looking at you._

_Your burning curiosity gets the best of you, and you continue to walk in his direction. You can’t tell if he’s noticed you. He doesn’t seem to have flinched. And you can’t seem to understand why anyone else would be silly enough to be out in the rain._

_As you get closer you can see him a little better. He’s tall and slim. His brown hair is matted down and rain drips off the strands onto his face. From what you can tell he’s rather handsome. And still he’s unaffected by your movement. His eyes follow you, but it’s almost as if he can’t see you._

_Now only several feet away, you have a great view of him. And your breath gets caught in your throat. Your heart skips a beat. You stop without even trying. It’s him. It’s the man with the blue box. The man you’ve only heard legends of. And he’s standing there looking at you. You’re frozen, you can’t move a muscle. Your mind is going a million miles a minute, trying to comprehend the situation. It doesn’t make sense at all. Why is he here?_

_A soft smile plays across his face as he finally moves towards you. Still paralyzed, all you can do is stare, wide eyed._

_“Hello,” he says in a soft English accent, “Care to get out of this rain?”_

_He holds out his hand and waits. Without even thinking you take it into yours. He smiles again and the two of you make your way down the street. Around the corner is his blue box. Sitting innocent and unnoticed. It looks battered and beaten, but you know in your heart it’s stronger than ever._

_He pauses at the door and digs in his pocket for the key. He unlocks the door and holds it open for you. Still in shock, you don’t budge. He looks at you quizzically, then a warm smile fills his face again._

_“Ready?” He says and grabs your hand._

_And this is how you met The Doctor._


End file.
